


i caught santa (but why are you here mama?)

by Asteon



Series: Family Situations [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s been planning this for days, wanting to redeem herself for her failure last year. She can’t fail this time, she knows it - she’s older, smarter, and more capable of catching him in the act. What she doesn’t understand though, is why her mama is standing there, right there next to him.</p><p>Or: The one wear Clarke wears a large red suit and Lexa is her helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i caught santa (but why are you here mama?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho, all aboard the Christmas train. 
> 
> Bet you didn't expect to see me so soon.

At three in the morning, little Olivia thought she was being clever. After faking sleep and waiting until she thought her mamas were fast asleep, she went to work. After all, she could finally hear someone moving around in the living room. This was the time to make her move, or else she would lose her chance and have to wait another year.

Olivia would not lose this chance, she had to redeem herself for falling asleep last year (she didn’t even make it past five, even though her mamas extended her bedtime just because it was Christmas). She was bigger this year, smarter and able to finally stay awake longer. And this time she had a plan.

She edged off the bed, making sure her toes touched the ground before placing all her weight on the floor so she didn’t fall over. Being three meant that she was growing rather quickly, but she still had trouble hopping off the bed with ease - she fell last time she tried to get off too quickly and scraped her knee on the hardwood floor. In her excitement, she ignored the icy floor and paddled over to the door in her dark room, her only source of light coming from the doggie nightlight her mamas got her for her birthday. Mama Clarke wanted it to be a fish - she thought it would look cuter in her blue room, being the artist she is she couldn’t help but say - but Mama Lexa and Olivia wanted the doggie.

They named the doggie Fish.

She reached for the door handle and turned it gently, opening it as slowly as she could since Olivia knew how the door creaked sometimes. Olivia was a smart child, her mamas mention it to her on a daily basis, and even her preschool teacher praised her on her ABCs and her coloring skills. She was a genius and she knew her plan would work this time. Olivia couldn’t wait until next year, that was just too far away that the days couldn’t be counted on her fingers  _and_  her toes. She’s need at least two other people to count fingers and toes with her, a  _least_.

Olivia checked to see if the hallway was empty, and when it looked deserted, she tip-toed towards the stairs, heading towards the noise she could hear more clearly now. She passed her brother’s room - well, she was hoping it would be her brother’s room; Mama Clarke told her it might be a sister, even though Mama Lexa thought there was a good chance it was a brother this time - whatever that meant. Olivia helped them pick out names, she was very good at picking cool names for her brother.

She didn’t tell her mamas that her favorite name came from a cartoon she watched in school. They both liked the name too much.

At the stairwell, she could finally see light at the bottom, confirming what she was hoping for: He was here. He was here to drop off the goodies she had asked him for when she visited him at the mall they went to weeks before. Olivia didn’t even know Santa made surprise visits at malls, so they can tell him in person what they wanted for Christmas. She gave him a list and knew he checked it twice. Olivia could only hope that he gave her everything on the list; it was a very long list, it was nearly two pages long, and she was a very good girl this year.

“Wait, wait - hold on,” Olivia paused her step, “-- too heavy.”

“I told you I was going to get that, you’re going to hurt yourself!”

“ _Shhh!_  Oli is sleeping, Lexa.”

Olivia ears perked upon hearing her mama’s name. The other must be Santa, his voice was a little deeper than her mama, though not as deep as she thought it would be. It sounded different from when she met Santa Claus at the mall. Olivia hoped Santa wasn’t getting a cold, maybe she could send Mrs. Claus a letter with Mama’s homemade chicken noodle soup. That’s what she has when she’s sick.

When the voices quieted, she continued her way down the steps one at a time while her arms hugged the rods holding up the railing so she didn’t fall accidentally. It took some time, but she finally touched the first floor of the house and felt the sudden urge to do a small victory dance. That would have to wait till later, now - now she was ready to meet Santa and see him while he was on the job.

This time she didn’t care that she was loud, there was no way Santa could get away from her, not when she was so close to the living room where the Christmas tree was located. He may be magical, but she didn’t think he was  _that_  magical. She was thinking logically, Santa shouldn’t be able to climb up the chimney very quickly, not after having all those chocolate chip cookies she laid out for him a couple hours before.

It just wasn’t possible.

“Santa-ta!” Olivia squealed, the sounds of her pitter-pattering feet echoing off the walls as she raced across the cold floor. She stopped at the doorway, smiling largely as she finally saw him. Her friends at school weren’t going to believe this, that she actually managed to catch Santa in the act. They have all tried it before, but they all had failed. Jenny said she saw him last year though, but it was so ridiculous they didn’t believe her, not when she mentioned that Santa kissed her mom - on the  _mouth_. Gross. They decided that it must have just been a weird dream, even Jenny thought so in the end.

Olivia was too excited thinking about how she was going to tell her friends, that she didn’t notice that Santa was shorter than before, and his belly different and rounder. It did not look like a belly that ate too much cookies.

Santa stood frozen in the middle of the living room, caught off guard, a wrapped package in his hand as he stared at Olivia with wide eyes. Mama Lexa stood next to the tree, a larger package in her hands, with a guilty expression on her face. She quickly placed the package next to the tree and her hands wrung together, her eyes shifting over to where Santa stood and then back to her quickly. She bit her bottom lip, in thought.

Olivia dismissed her mama for the moment and ran to Santa, giving him a hug, or at least one of his legs a hug, her head resting just above his knee. When she pulled back, Santa kneeled in front of her so they were at eye level. He raised an eyebrow, his white mustache moving as he wiggled his nose as if it itched him. Olivia thought the beard looked itchy.

“What are you doing up, Kiddo?” Santa’s voice was deeper now and different from when she heard it when she was walking down the stairs. Maybe Olivia just imagined how he sounded before, she was pretty far from him. He wasn’t sick, at least not yet. “You should be sleeping.”

“I’m sorry Santa-ta….wait--” Olivia’s forehead scrunched up in concentration. Mama Lexa chuckled behind Santa, knowing what she was trying to do. “I mean, San-Santa. Santa!” She grinned wildly at the correct name, proud of herself.

Santa smile, his beard shifting with it.

That seemed to snap Mama Lexa, because now she was kneeling beside Santa. Olivia threw her arms around her mama’s neck and squealed happily when she stood up and lifted her up with her, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek that ended with a pop.

“You know the rules, Oli.” her mama said, “Santa puts your gifts under the tree when you’re  _sleeping_. How can he give you gifts if you’re awake?”

“I wanted to see Santa on the job, like I did last week with you, Mama.” Olivia was talking about when her mama took her to work with her. She sat proudly on Mama Lexa’s big leather chair, just barely able to see over the desk because of the two large books that was placed on the chair for her, watching in awe as she taught a class filled with kids much bigger than her. She was using big words so Olivia couldn’t understand what was being said, but she thought it was awesome, especially when the kids would ask questions and her mama answered them.

Mama Lexa knew  _every_ thing.

Before Mama Lexa could answer, Olivia opened her mouth again, “Where’s Mama Clarke? Why do you get to be with Santa-ta?”

“Ah…”

“I asked for her help, Kiddo.” Santa replied, “I had a big gift that needed to be put under the tree.” Mama Lexa looked at Santa, and Olivia didn’t know why she was smiling so much, especially giving him that special smile. Santa was cool, but Mama Lexa only gave that smile to Mama Clarke. Santa shouldn’t be getting that smile.

Weird.

“Why do you need Mama Lexa’s help, couldn’t you ask an elf?” Olivia narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious.

“My helper elf is on the roof taking care of the reindeer,” answered Santa. Olivia’s eyes widened, gasping dramatically. Suspicion forgotten.

“Can I see?” They winced at how loud it was. “Pleeeease?”

“The reindeer are shy, Kiddo. They frighten easily.”

“Oh.” Olivia looked at Mama Lexa. “Does Mama get to see them?”

“I don’t even get to see them, Oli.” Mama Lexa said, kissing the top of her head. “Now let’s get you to bed so Santa can put all the gifts under the tree and get to all the other houses in time. He has many places to be after this house.”

“Okay,” Olivia was finally growing tired, her head resting on her mama’s shoulder, her eyes drooping. Staying up past eight was hard work, she didn’t think she could do it again next year so she was glad she caught Santa this time. “G’night Santa-ta.”

“Goodnight, Olivia.”

Just as her mama was turning around, Olivia stopped her with a small, “Wait”. They turned around when Olivia made a sound of protest, pulling on the collar of Mama Lexa’s night shirt. She pointed over to the kitchen.

“Don’t forget to eat the cookies. Mama Clarke made ‘em so don’t worry.” She smiled sleeply as Santa nodded with a soft smile and then she closed her eyes, tightening her hold on her mama’s shirt. She couldn’t possible see the playful face her mama was making at her, especially at the implication that she couldn’t bake.

Lexa winked at Santa and made her way to Olivia’s room.

Olivia was asleep before Lexa placed her back in bed, though she vaguely remembers the kiss that was placed on her forehead.

//

“That was close,” Lexa said once she was back downstairs from putting Olivia back in bed. “I’m glad you were wearing the suit this year. I didn’t actually expect her to stay up this long, that girl usually sleeps like the dead.”

“She gets that from you,” Clarke immediately says, crossing her arm with a smirk. She pulled down the fake beard and mustache, unable to stand the itchiness any longer. Clarke was just glad she managed to put it on before Olivia saw her.

“Is that suppose to be a compliment?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “If you want it to be one, sure.” She then tugged at her shirt, moving the other itchy material away from her skin briefly. “Next time, though, you’re wearing this suit. I wouldn’t be surprised if I have a rash from wearing it.”

Lexa walked up to Clarke, careful with her belly, and kissed her gently on the lips. “It works better with you, it would fit me like rags. You have the stomach for it right now, too.” Her hand moved to her stomach, smiling softly.

“Are you calling me fat, Mrs. Claus?”

“Never,” Lexa grinned. “That’s my son in there, y’know. That would just be plain rude.”

“What if this baby is a baby girl?”

Lexa shrugged, crouching so she could stare at the belly. “Then I would feel very betrayed with my gut, because I have this strong feeling that the baby is a boy - but, I’d love her very much nonetheless.” Lexa leaned in and kissed the warm belly. “I hope he likes the name Milo.” She whispered affectionately, “Do you like the name Milo?”

Just then, the belly moved, the baby kicking at the soft, familiar voice. Clarke gasped at the movement, but smiled down at Lexa who was smirking up at her at the reaction. Lexa wiggled her eyebrows.

“See, he likes the name Milo.”

“Alright, Mrs. Claus. Let’s finish before the sun rises.”

Lexa mock saluted, giving Clarke another kiss on the lips as she passed. She was still going to have to move the small training bike underneath the tree. Clarke wanted everything to fit underneath the tree.

She was very demanding.

“Yes, Santa-ta.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this because I thought Olivia was so fucking cute. Actually, the family is disgustingly cute tbh
> 
> Story time: I used to not be able to say Santa too when I was a kid. Want to guess what I said instead? It’s a running joke in my family, but add more tatata’s.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it. Let’s hope for more Christmas fics, feel free to give me some ideas.  
> Tell me what you think in the comments, or at heartthrob-lexa.tumblr.com. I won't bite.
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!


End file.
